


I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

by amuhseen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I just love their relationship so much okay, M/M, OTP to end all OTPs, otp, there is just so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen
Summary: So I recently got a tumblr dedicated to Birdflash and this is where I’m going to post some things.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Dick vs Richard

Okay so, I have this headcanon that Wally doesn’t really hate Dick’s ‘Richard Grayson, son of billionaire playboy’ persona as much as he thought he would. Yes, he hates it when people come flocking to try and cop a feel at his man, at how people who barely know him see him as an attractive airhead. Yes, he can feel he can’t help but not look away when he sees Dick dancing with someone that isn’t him. And yes, he is barely restraining himself from compromising the mission by running up to the person who thinks that they have any right to stare at the most perfect being in the multiverse like he’s a piece of meat and decking them into the next century.

But he knows that Dick’s not like that. He knows that when Dick flirts he isn’t the seductive little temptress that he appears to be. Richard is sly touches, half lidded eyes, slightly swaying hips and emitting confidence in every way possible. But Dick, _Dick_ is awkward fumbling, shy glances, nervous laughter, goofy jokes and deep blushes. When Richard speaks, his words are suave, charming, calculated, made to be exactly what the target wants to hear, his voice is beautiful because it’s accompanied with impressive words and pretty praises. When Dick speaks to him, his words are full of genuine love and affection, his voice is beautiful not because he wants it to be but because he it’s filled with laughter and unconditional joy. When Richard looks at you, he’s analysing you, breaking you down to only your strengths and weaknesses, his eyes are filled with fake interest and his mouth quirked up slightly in a lazy seductive smirk. When Dick looks at Wally, his eyes gaze at him like he’s his sun and moon, like if he looks away for a second (or even blinks) he’ll be lost forever, he’s soft smiles and bright grins and he hangs onto every word Wally’s saying like he’s trapped in a dark tunnel and his voice is the only source of light. 

So yeah, those people who flutter around him like bees collecting nectar might consider themselves lucky to be in the same room as him but they will never see what only Wally gets to experience because whilst Richard is only meant to spark interest for a moment, but Dick stays with you to love and cherish for a lifetime.


	2. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE TO OBTAIN CERTAIN TERMS IN ROMANIAN BECAUSE UNFORTUNATELY ROMANI ISN’T A WRITTEN LANGUAGE

Dick loved nicknames. He always has and he always will. They just seemed to convey a deeper sense of affection, of commitment, to give someone else a name that you have lovingly crafted for them.

In the circus, he was his mami’s ‘little robin’.

_ (“Because you were born on the first day of spring,” Mary Grayson would whisper soothingly as she brushed a lock of dark hair away from her six year old son’s forehead. _

_ “But Mami,” Dick would reply with indignation, “I’m much taller than a robin.” _

_ Mary just smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.”) _

And his father’s ‘fiu’ (son). To both of them, he was their ‘Robin Hood’ (after his favourite novel) and their ‘păsărică’ (little bird).

_ (“Într-o zi, draga mea, vei zbura mult mai sus decât am putea visa vreodată. Aripile tale frumoase vor urca mult dincolo de nori”) _

_ [One day, darling, you’re going to fly far higher than we could ever dream. Your beautiful wings are going to soar far beyond the clouds] _

_ “Doar dacă ești acolo pentru a se înălța cu mine.”) _

_ [Only if you’re there to soar with me.] _

Pop Haly would ruffle his hair with a fond ‘Little Man’ and the other circus folk would give their own nicknames to him in their own languages and dialects, to show that he was loved by a plethora of different nations.

After the fall, he sat on a fraying mattress in the Gotham City Juvenile Detention Centre, feeling like he had no one to give him a name anymore. 

Until Bruce. 

Years later, Dick would still feel warmth spread across his chest when his father figure would call him ‘chum’ or ‘son’ or ‘kiddo’ (because he’s never lost that child like smile and bright eyes full of love). He absolutely loves it when Uncle Clark would call him ‘Sport’ and ‘pal’ and ‘buddy’ or when Aunt Diana, ‘Brave little Warrior’ (although he could lose the ‘little’ Aunt Diana, he’s not ten anymore) or Selina’s purr of ‘Hello, kitten’.

But nothing could prepare him for Wally.

When he first met the speedster, in all his golden glory, the older boy gave him a nickname within seconds.

_ (“Heya, Rob!” _

_ “Rob?” _

_ “Yeah, short for Robin. Do you like it?” _

_ “I love it.”) _

Then there was ‘Dude’ and ‘Bro’, ‘Boy Wonderful’ and ‘Dickie-Bird’ and it seemed like they were using nicknames more than their actual names. Then came Dick’s favourite Wally-given nicknames: ‘Babe’, ‘Love’, ‘Honey’, ‘Sweetheart’ (even a teasing ‘princess’ once).

As much as Dick loved receiving nicknames, he also loved giving them. So Wally got his own ‘soarele și luna mea’ (my sun and moon), ‘Iubirea mea’ (my love), ‘totul pentru mine’ (my everything), ‘lumina mea’ (my light).

Because when Dick has always loved affection, and what better way to show affection than to show your adoration in every word you say, even in the way you address the ones you love.


	3. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

_ Stars shining bright above you  _

_ Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you _

_ Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

“Hey, honey! I’m home!” Wally called as he entered his apartment. He was then instantly hit by the delicious aroma of vanilla and cookie dough as well as the sound of two beautiful crooning voices. Following his nose (a skill that he has honed all his life) his feet take him to the end of the hallway and stop at the doorway of their kitchen/living room where he was hit by the most breathtaking view, completely stopping any synaptic pathways in his brain.

He’s died. He’s died and gone to heaven because that can be the only explanation to the sight in front of him. Standing behind the kitchen island was his boyfriend, decked out in a fluffy sky blue sweater with the sleeves bunched up around his wrists and pale grey pyjama pants that pooled around his feet, scooping up chocolate chip cookie dough from a large blue bowl decorated with a pattern of pink elephants and dolloping it onto a baking tray as he softly sung along with Doris Day’s dulcet tones. His voice as well as the hypnotic way he gently swung his hips drew him in like a siren lures in voyagers from the stories Aunt Iris used to read to him (and yeah he can totally get the pirates that willingly jumped to their deaths because he would drown himself a thousand times over if the last thing he sees is Dick Grayson). 

Dick smiled as he felt arms circling around his waist, “Hey there, Sweetness. How was your day?”

Wally buried his face into Dick’s silky black locks, basking in the scent of honey and jasmines and  _ home _ . Pressing a kiss to the younger’s hair he murmured in reply, “Nothing much, Babe. Had to write a few reports, update a few databases, that sort of stuff. You?”

“Wrapped up a robbery case and did a suspect line up.”

“Sounds like a chill day at the precinct.”

“Yeah,” replied Dick with a hum. He hadn’t stopped swinging his hips to the music and with a flourish he had placed the last scoop of dough on the tray. He then swivelled around on his spot and wrapped his arms around the speedster’s neck to bring his head down into a short but sweet kiss before resting their foreheads together. “You’re going to have to move,  hun, so I can put these bad boys in the oven.”

Wally tightened his grip on the acrobat in response and whined, “But I don’t wanna.”

“Walls,” Dick sighed in amusement.

“Diiick.”

“Honestly, Babe,”

“What’s the occasion anyway?”

“Just felt like it, you know.”

Both of them were now aware that they were swaying in tandem to the melody playing out of Dick’s phone and so Wally moved his right arm away from Dick’s back and interlocked his fingers with Dick’s hand that was placed behind his neck.

“Stars fading, but I linger on, dear. Still craving your kiss,” Wally sang softly, causing Dick to giggle as he spun the younger around in a twirl. He then began to lead the two of them in a waltz around the kitchen. It lacked half of the fluid elegance that the stuffy socialites in Bruce’s galas would display when they danced around the ballroom, more caring about their appearance than their partner - for they were the kind of people who spent their time searching for dollars, cents and the praises of others instead love - but more than made up for it by the sheer magnitude of blissful happiness. Wally’s eyes, trained on him and only him, were gleaming far brighter than their million dollar diamond jewelry - and to him, were worth so much more.

“I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,” Dick whispered, blue eyes glowing in unadulterated joy and adoration for the freckled redhead in front of him, “Just saying this.” 

And the two of them were back to swaying on the spot. Dick just wrapped up the taller of them into an embrace, resting his chin on his chest as he looked up at him, breathing out, “I love you.”

Wally pulled back, gently pushed away a black curl from Dick’s forehead an placed a sweet kiss on the soft skin there, looking down at Dick like he was the only thing in the world worth looking at, “I love you too.”

  
  


_ Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _


	4. Elephants

Wally loves everything about Dick - his eyes, his smile, his ~~butt~~ personality - but the one thing that he finds positively adorable about the acrobat was his obsession with elephants.

It was no secret that they are his favourite animal; everyone that knows him well knows that Zitka and Eleanor were his best friends back at the circus. His favourite pyjamas growing up were the elephant print ones Bruce got him (his second favourite ones were his Superman ones. 1. Because Uncle Clark is awesome. 2. Because that twitch Bruce got in his left eye whenever he wore them always intrigued him), he never went to bed without Zitka (his stuffed elephant) until he was 10, he had elephant socks, ties, towels and underwear, and even to this day, Wally can’t think about that time 9 year old Dick spent 15 minutes ranting about the ‘unfairness of hellhole zoos’ that wouldn’t allow him to pet the elephants without smiling (and when Bruce pitched in that Dick would give people heart attacks by climbing up the walls of the enclosure, he lost it). Hell, he wouldn’t go anywhere near a piano (even though he loved playing them) unless he knows for certain an elephant didn’t die for it to have been made.

After Dick moved out and was given free reign to design his own apartment. Literally everything he gets is elephant themed: matching elephant plates, bowls and cups (they are bright blue with baby pink elephants and are obviously for kids), elephant curtains and cushions and an elephant wall hanging thing (you know those dangly things with bells and feathers that look like the ends of dream catchers) (all of these things were really cheap - he got them at the sale aisle of a store) (everything else in his one bedroom apartment is very very dirt cheap [he wanted to distance himself from Bruce so he didn’t touch his trust fund but allowed Clark, Louise Lane, Barry and Diana to pitch in {read they practically forced him to take some of their money after he left Gotham} if they allow him to pay them back after he got a job {they refused to accept his money} so he allowed himself to go a bit crazy with the elephant theme - he spent eight years growing up in a cramped two-room trailer, he knows how to live on a small budget)

His coworkers at the BPD know that he loves elephants so they always gift hims something elephant themed for his office: he’s got an elephant calendar, an elephant print bean bag and a mug with a cartoon elephant on it. Secret Santa for him is really easy (one time he got a knitted scarf with elephants sewn on the edge. He wore it for four months straight). One day he got sent to the hospital for getting shot on duty and the whole precinct (by that I mean the officers that weren’t corrupt) sent him an elephant plushie (he even got a few knitted woolly ones) so that when Wally arrived, he saw his boyfriend laying in his hospital bed, in the middle of these toy elephants, looking like he was heaven.

Wally knows that it isn’t just some quirky little obsession though - his love for elephants comes from his love for the circus. All of his happiest memories came from his past in Haly’s where his life wasn’t tainted by death and murder and the horrors that Gotham had to offer. So he surrounds himself by what makes him happy - his connection to his childhood with his mother and father. So Wally hasn’t got the heart to say that it’s too much because his love for animals is one of the few things this world hasn’t taken from him, so he’ll be damned if he makes Dick lose that as well. Even if he has to buy nine canary yellow pillows with bright green elephants on them after buying an elephant themed bath curtain (the smile on Dick’s face is so worth it)

And when Wally comes home after a mission that lasts for more than one day and sees an 18+ year old Dick clutching onto Zitka in his sleep, he just smiles.

BONUS:

A few days before their anniversary, Kid Flash was in Central City fighting a bad guy when he saved a toy store that sold huge stuffed animals (you know in Hotel Transylvania 2 when it shows Dennis’ bedroom and he’s got this enormous bear that reaches the ceiling, yeah it’s like that - also in Iron Man 3 when Tony gave Pepper a giant bunny, yeah that was there). The owner was so grateful that his shop was saved, he promised to give Kid Flash anything he wanted.

On the day of the anniversary, Dick walked into their apartment to see the biggest stuffed elephant plushie in his life. It was bigger than their couch and TV (how the hell did he get it through the door) and had a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck and a tag that said ‘Happy Anniversary, Babe’. He spent three hours clinging onto it and almost fell asleep on it. 

Let’s just say that Wally was  very lucky for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr:
> 
> https://justfangirlthings2003.tumblr.com/


End file.
